


Crisis (An Iceland Fanfic)

by Daya_LittleArtGirl (Latin_HetaYlviser)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Iceland, Mentions of Cancer, Nordics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Crisis, The Force
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latin_HetaYlviser/pseuds/Daya_LittleArtGirl
Summary: Este One-Shot ha sido el trabajo más duro y más fuerte que he hecho en cuanto a un personaje y no a una pareja, lo que comenzó como una locura, como un relato imposible y hasta un sueño que iba a ser muy difícil de plasmar, terminó siendo un deseo de cumpleaños, un deseo de querer publicar la historia el día de mi cumpleaños, un 23 de enero en mis 16 años, un sueño que cumplí con dedicación, noches en vela hasta tarde leyendo y haciendo ideas de como ordenar la historia y el querer cumplir un sueño de escribir sobre un personaje que es mi main en rolplay, ahora con mucha alegría este sueño será mostrado a ustedes, mi “auto-regalo  de cumpleaños”, el sueño de plasmar la fuerza islandesa en un one-shot.In Fanfiction.Net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13186859





	Crisis (An Iceland Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Personaje  
> Islandia - Emil Steilsson.
> 
> Menciones  
> Mathias (Mathias Køhler - Dinamarca).  
> Lukas (Lukas Bondevik - Noruega).  
> Geir Haarden (Ministro islandés de 2006 a 2009).  
> Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson (Presidente islandés de 1996 a 2016).  
> Jóhanna Sigurðardóttir (Ministra islandesa de 2009 a 2013).  
> Davíð Oddsson (Ex-alcalde de Reikiavik y ministro islandés de 1991 a 2004).  
> Sigurður Einarsson (El más polémico y culpable de la crisis islandesa, por ser jefe de bancos de ese entonces).
> 
> Pareja  
> Ninguna.

Mi nombre no necesita carta de presentación, soy Emil Steilsson, representante de Islandia, considerado como el joven incomunicado con el mundo tal y como geográficamente se notaría que fuera, pero hay una historia detrás de todo mi ser, que muchos no conocen, y la contaré; a palabras mías y en mi punto de vista, desde antes que yo empezara a trabajar, en lo que pensaba que iba a ser un respiro luego de mi independencia, afirmo que trabajo en la policia para llenar un “tiempo libre”, afirmo que ahora y en la mayoría de su tiempo ha sido tan pacífico que dudo que ayude, pero aquellos años fueron la desgracia misma para mi vida y lo que era mi carrera tanto política como policial, esta es, la historia de realidades, de las cuales muy poca gente sabe solo con los que pedí una poca ayuda, porque Europa a veces ni me recordará, y fueron aquellos años, desde aquel fatídico septiembre de 2008 a finales de 2010, los años en el que casi caigo en un punto de locura.

Comenzaré contando que mi mente era como la de un niño inadaptado al mundo, lideré las fuerzas independientes islandesas con menos de 13 años humanos, de frente solté insultos a todo el parlamento danés y al propio Mathias mismo en mi tiempo, herí la sensibilidad de Lukas, por solo decirle la verdad de que su pareja era un idiota y que iba a ser independiente, años después felicitaron y aceptaron mi decisión, un paso más que di.  
En 2006 estaba conformada mi economía, podía sobrevivir y podía simplemente pensar en una decisión nueva, con 15 años humanos comencé a trabajar como policía, un trabajo extra solo para “pasar el rato” porque saber que vivía y ahora en día, que cuento esto, vivo en la gloria misma, dónde la paz es el sueño hecho realidad era lo mejor del mundo, y por supuesto tenía reuniones regulares con el parlamento, en un país en dónde todos reconocen tu apellido siempre hay que cuidarse, no faltaba quien preguntaba el porque de mi edad, lo típico, y lo más tonto que habré escuchado.

Hasta que llegó 2008, un año que según yo iba a ser como cualquier otro, tan simple ese argumento pero era tan falso que se rompió aquella paz que yo anhelaba, en septiembre de aquel año, tal y como lo pude explicar, recuerdo que ese era el extraño paso de la felicidad a la desesperación absoluta.  
Aquel día había sido llamado por parte del parlamento, entrando y tomando mi respectivo asiento, todos siempre notaban que entraba un “niño”, pero no me decían nada, solo que ese día fue algo diferente, ya que me miraban con cara de tragedia, ¿ahora que demonios pasaba conmigo fuera de todo?.

—Solo le llamábamos para decirle que, estamos en problemas, estamos comenzando a deber más dinero que el que producimos, debemos nacionalizar uno de los bancos, exactamente Landsbanki.— Me dijo en ese entonces el primer ministro, Geir Haarden ese era su nombre.  
—¿Landsbanki?, ¿no uno de los bancos más importantes de toda Islandia?.— Pregunté con una subida de tono que fue reclamada.  
—Silencio, debemos hacer algo con esta deuda externa Steilsson y no creo que quieras pagar esto solo, por lo que, o aceptas o sabrás las consecuencias y no hablo de este parlamento y si no del país.— dijo casi demandante otro del parlamento.  
—Muy bien, muy bien…— dije conservando un poco de profesionalismo, aunque imposible cuando eres el más joven de todo el lugar.—¿Países a los que debo?.— Pregunté comenzando a desesperarme un poco y refiriéndome a mí como país, todo lo que había hecho se estaba volviendo en vano.  
—Reino Unido y Países Bajos.— dijeron casi en coro.  
Casi suelto un insulto en frente de todos, bueno, más correctamente insulté por lo bajo, sin que me escucharan, aunque al rato solo respiré profundo y pregunté el valor monetario, quedando seco al oír que eran 3.700 millones, y no eran Coronas Islandesas, eran Euros.  
—Hay otra opción, cambiar de moneda y manejar el Euro— dijeron en un momento, mirándome a ver si tenía algo que decir.  
—No acepto la decisión, si es que ustedes quieren depender toda la vida de Reino Unido y Alemania, lo harán ustedes, o lo hablaremos bien, o no hablaremos nada, es mi pueblo o no es nada.— dije en un último momento un poco más molesto.  
—Sal de aquí Steilsson, suficiente.—   
Me echaron sin saber si mi propuesta iba a ser tomada en cuenta para aquel gobierno que de un día para el otro parecían ocultar un secreto imposible de saberlo, realmente quería investigar a fondo la razón, quería ver con los ojos de la verdad.

Aquel día estaba desubicado en aquel mundo, sentía que perdía la fe lentamente, que no existía nada y que el dueño de mi alma, que era mi pueblo iban a perder toda la ilusión luego de tantos años, y me preguntaba ¿dónde estoy parado?, ¿en un parlamento que no llegaba a nada por ahora?, ya estaba comenzando a desvariar, solo con aquel llamado, ese día ni siquiera me concentré para el trabajo y me permitieron salir temprano.

Pero ese no fue el único llamado que hizo preocuparme, los otros dos bancos también debían ser nacionalizados, Kaupthing y Glitnir, lo poco que me quedaba, y fue apenas terminando 2008, comenzando 2009, empecé muy mal aquel año.  
Y la noticia final esa locura, fue detonante de haber tenido una conversación en privado con mi jefe de ese tiempo, Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson, el cual fue mi jefe hasta el año 2016. Recuerdo que aquella llamada fue en pleno trabajo, llevaba hasta mi placa en el bolsillo y tuve que ir rápido, parecía ser de vida o muerte.  
Entré rápido a la sala, casi como si fuera un maratón, hasta disculpándome por la tardanza.

—Mis disculpas por llegar tarde… yo…— no me dejó terminar de excusarme mi jefe.  
—Toma asiento por favor Steilsson, debemos hablar y no hablo de tí como policía porque, no la necesitamos ahora.—Dijo de la nada viéndome la placa y el uniforme antes de nada.  
—Lo se, vine porque sabía que era importante, no era mi intención venir del trabajo así…— me disculpé una vez más antes de ver que aceptaba las disculpas y pedía hablar de asuntos más importantes.  
—Emil Steilsson, representante legal de la República de Islandia y con solo 15 años humanos y hasta trabajando publicamente como policía luego de liderar fuerzas independientes y ganarse el respeto de su pueblo sin saberlo, me sorprende que Haarden todavía siga preguntando de dónde saliste y como sigues siendo tan joven para este puesto.  
—¿Haarden no sabe sobre aquello…?.—pregunté hablando sobre el tema de que no soy tan común como lo piensan si no ese hecho de ser país, solo que no me gusta hablar del tema.  
—Se lo he dicho, y más se ha dado cuenta, porque cada vez que sueltas un argumento, dices “mi pueblo” o te refieres como país y claramente sabe lo que haces.  
—¿Y el resto del gabinete?…  
—Steilsson, entraste legalmente a formar parte del sistema político hace bastantes años, todos los anteriores presidentes te conocen y sus gabinetes, este no es una excepción.  
—Muy bien, dejando este tema de lado, ¿vine a que me soltaran halagos o esto va en serio?.— Dije ya sonando levemente grosero, era pura desesperación.

Noté como mi jefe comenzaba a mirarme con mayor seriedad luego de que solté aquella pregunta, y aún más cuando alcé la voz, realmente no me daba ánimos y yo volvía a tener mi cabeza algo ida por un momento, volvía a sentirme perdido y vacío, sabía que esto no estaba bien.

—Está confirmado, estamos en bancarrota total, debemos más de lo que pensábamos, tenemos un hundimiento del 76% y, la Corona se está devaluando, Steilsson, lamento decirlo pero, en cualquier momento, puede que hayan problemas, lo siento pero debemos empezar a mirar en que terminará todo, y por ello te dije lo del principio—  
—No me está diciendo qué… perderé mi trabajo.— Aquello ya me estaba preocupando, muy a pesar de que nunca dijo aquello textualmente.  
—No, pero, tenemos que pagarlo de alguna forma, ¿qué piensa usted?, igualmente recuerde que es alguien fuerte, y el pueblo islandés también y pueden…— Exclamó mi jefe volviendo a pensar en que era muy fácil, pero tampoco me quedé callado.  
—¿Podemos qué? ¿vivir llenos de felicidad cuando estamos comenzando una crisis?, yo no soporto tanto como usted cree, yo también vivo aquí y todo en mi gira en torno a mi gente, no soy tan… — Iba a decir la palabra “fuerte” hasta que me callaron, otra vez.  
—Suficiente, ya dije y será mi última palabra, se que debe haber una solución y tocará pedir un préstamo.— Explicó mi jefe mirándome expectante por una respuesta.

Yo realmente no sabía que hacer, era la conversación más incómoda de todas las que he tenido, y mi silencio se hizo casi eterno, porque yo en mi terquedad pediría que pensaran en algo y eso iba a hacer, como parte del pueblo iba a protestar, hasta que aparece la desgracia en persona, o bueno, en ministerio, además del Primer Ministro, aparece el anterior ministro, jefe de los bancos de Islandia desde 2004, una persona que ahora describo como una molestia, por ponerme en situaciones como esta, el uso de tanto poder del que ahora pienso que me hizo daño con el, Davíð Oddsson, pidiendo que firmaran los papeles, y que iban a pedir todo con el Fondo Monetario Internacional y que si algo pasaba con algún país nórdico y otra tontería más, unirme a la Unión Europea, cosa que para mí era una carga.

—Es precipitado hacerlo ahora, ustedes nunca dijeron nada de países extras ni nada, yo debía ver soluciones y no veo como solución la Unión Europea, yo…— Intenté llamar la atención viendo al frente mío como no escuchaban nada y firmaban todo al frente mío, sin pedir nada, sin pena ni gloria y viendo como me retiraba de aquel lugar pidiendo que me dieran un día libre de nuevo.

Realmente veía todo tan oscuro y gris que desesperaba y ahora no podía hacer nada más que investigar sobre algún nexo ilegal que pudiera ayudar a buscar culpables y soluciones, pero me partía solo la cabeza pensando en eso.  
Y como parte de las firmas obligadas, tener que hablar con Rusia, quien era el que me iba a ayudar principalmente y con quien no entré en detalles y luego con algunos nórdicos que iban a colaborarme, pidiendo a solas que por favor fueran discretos y que si iban a visitarme, no se hicieran notar, ya tenía mucho con la que me estaba cayendo.  
Al fin y al cabo ahora mismo les agradezco que hayan sido amables y no me hayan culpado por nada, lo único que me preocupaba era lo de la Unión Europea, no quería entrar en ese lío y menos por dinero e intenté hablarlo pero por supuesto me negaron hablar del tema hasta que lo “aprobaran” pero decían que primero el pago y luego la entrada, por lo que más presión tenía.

Luego estaba otra pequeña gran situación, comenzaron protestas al frente del parlamento, lo que era en un principio una reunión de 15 personas se volvió, hoy, un 23 de Enero pero de hace 10 años, en 2009 una protesta de más de 2000 personas pidiendo dimisión del gobierno, con frases como “No podemos soportarlo más, ¿cuando se van a ir?, pidiendo que solucionaran todo, ¿donde estaba aquel amor que profesaban en aquella independencia?, los dueños de alma estaban volviéndose en contra mía, con golpe de cacerolas, gritos desesperados y huevos que por cierto tiraban a todos los policías presentes y a la sede del parlamento, que terminaron por un intento fallido de autoridad por parte mía, escuchando aquella noche cayendo en lágrimas, las noticias, casi la única que había, aquella protesta de todo el día, y de la cual aparecía la imágen más vergonzosa que podía ver, yo intentando calmar a un pueblo desesperado que sabía que trabajaba en el parlamento desde hacía años y que era el más joven de todos los presentes, y mi nombre humano, Emil Steilsson, con una edad aproximada de 15 años según afirmaba la televisión nacional había sido un policía que estaba relacionado con la política actual, y que me buscaban para que declarara sobre lo sucedido, y dar una solución y cada día era peor, hasta que escuche el comentario que paró todo de golpe, un “no es el momento de buscar responsables” y declarar de terroristas los que hacían actos como cambiar la bandera del parlamento, según oí, en señal de protesta, primero fue en la policía los que me reclamaron, aunque luego de esa declaración raramente recibían flores como señal de disculpa, aunque igualmente si me gané un leve regaño, además de que los ingleses nos odiaban a muerte y nos tomaban por criminales.  
Y el mayor problema fue con mi jefe y la declaración de la televisión y la mala reputación del país, fue una acalorada discusión de parlamento, de las típicas que la respuesta más lógica que dí fue “si señor”, “muy bien señor” y repetí casi como si fuera mi lema mil veces un “lamento lo sucedido señor, no volverá a ocurrir”, estaba realmente harto y sentía que todos tenían la culpa ahí y que al final nada iba a terminar.

Aunque, recuerdo que todo se comenzó a solucionar de una manera tranquila, casi en paz, comenzando a salir a la luz todos aquellos que admitían culpabilidad de lo ocurrido, dimitiendo uno por uno cancilleres y ministros, entre ellos Haarden, quien me confirmó que tenía cáncer y que se iba a retirar legalmente, luego todos los miembros del parlamento, y un 9 de mayo sabía que debían de haber nuevos miembros elegidos y las únicas manos limpias que conocía, y se eligió el primer parlamento izquierdista que tuve, con un pensamiento increíblemente distinto al que tenía, que al saber quien era yo y la realidad, decidieron unir fuerzas y poder encarcelar a los responsables junto con la Interpol, y volver la reputación a flote, especialmente la mía, que iba a cumplir 16 años prontamente, aunque por toda esa tensión política paró mucho todo el pago de deudas, y sabía que debía solucionar todo rápido, aunque al final conocí a mi nueva Primera Ministra: Jóhanna Sigurðardóttir, la cual también tomó riendas de una manera un poco mejor que todo el anterior parlamento.

Pero el reto era tan grande que el 2009 lo terminé mal, con un bajón del 7%, por lo que debían de ver si había alguna forma de solucionar todo más rápido, y el 2010 lo recibí con una propuesta tan polémica que me sorprendió que me dejaran mostrar mi descontento por primera vez y mi jefe también.

—Que las familias islandesas paguen la deuda, 15 años y un interés del 5,5%, no creo que haya problema alguno…— dijo uno con total tranquilidad, hasta que vió mi descontento.  
—Mi pueblo se negará a pagar aquello, lo se, porque estuve en las protestas de hace un año, y no creo que saquen para una crisis de la que no son culpables.— Admití con suma molestia.  
—Steilsson tiene razón, dudo que lo acepten tan fácilmente, además, como pueden recordar estuvo implicado negativamente con la situación.— Confirmó mi jefe con tranquilidad.

Y dicho y hecho, yo decía que esa propuesta iba a ser la más negativa que habíamos escuchado, puesto que volvió la gente a las calles a pedir que fueran a una consulta popular y demostrar el poder del pueblo, y yo por primera vez grité con todas mis fuerzas y victorioso, demostrando que no les tenía miedo ni a los de mi propio partido, que iba a apoyar la situación:

—¿Creyeron que iba a silenciarme de nuevo?, ¡Mentira!, ¡se aprobará la consulta popular y no importa nada ahora!.

La frase fue la detonante de una masa de personas apoyándome de nuevo luego de muchos años, era el intento más desesperado, pero más viable para que pudiera votar y decirle “NO” a aquella estúpida idea de que mi pueblo pague los platos rotos, cuando la culpa real nunca la tuvieron ellos.  
Y se aprobó todo, y hubo una consulta popular de la que me enorgullecía, de la que grité “NO” a los cuatro vientos y de la que pude demostrar que mi corta edad no iba a hacerme nada y que ellos tampoco, ganó mi pueblo con un 94%, y yo hice lo posible para poder hablar para que esperaran y pagar todo por las buenas, como debía hacerlo yo y con un poco de ayuda de la Interpol, encarando a los corruptos con la ley, y para eso me fui con mi segundo trabajo, llegando a uno de los problemas, Sigurður Einarsson, el ahora ex-presidente de Kaupthing y ahora un polémico y odiado banquero a quien pude de frente decirle que era uno de los responsables de lo que pasó

—Sigurður Einarsson, uno de los banqueros responsables de la crisis islandesa, queda detenido por la policía islandesa, ya pagará muy pronto, por mi y por mi pueblo, tiene derecho de permanecer en silencio, pero será usado en su contra— Lo último que le dije antes de verlo ser arrestado, y ver como muchos otros pagaban por sus actos y pude salir de mi crisis, por lo menos.

Aunque aquellos años terminaron con, primero una retirada de mi supuesta propuesta de entrada a la Unión Europea, quedando libre por un lado, luego una revolucionaria idea de cambiar de constitución que admito que me ha ido muy bien, porque los miembros de esta revolución son del propio pueblo y son fuera del gobierno, por lo que han sabido escuchar y ser un paraíso para las noticias y los periodistas, dando libre expresión.

Ahora yo, en 2019, 10 años después de lo que veía, hoy, un 23 de enero que eran protestas y líos en aquel lugar, una paz de la que disfruto en aquellos bosques florecidos, en aquellos termales, en aquellas vistas de Reikiavik de las que diariamente paso a saludar o de las calles que debo proteger, pongo mi frente en alto, demostrando que no todo el mundo se dió cuenta de que podía hacerlo solo, con ahora casi 18 años humanos que cumpliré en el día de mi cumpleaños, y demostrar que, no soy solo un incomunicado en su mayoría, demostrar que también a veces, hay que dar una lección a nivel mundial, así sea, una vez cada 10 o 20 años.


End file.
